Choices
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: And so the tale ends, as it were.  Thank you all for being such pleasant readers.  Read, review, and I hope you've enjoyed this.
1. Wanderings

Choices

C1: Wanderings

[Disclaimer: Kouta Hirano and Pioneer own "Hellsing".  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

The subway was very quiet in the night, save the usual clacking of the train on the tracks.  One person sat on a seat, keeping very still and staring at the floor.  The door slid open and three burly young men walked in.  They surrounded the person and laughed.  The person sitting down was a young woman, with pure black hair.  They couldn't see her eyes, for they were hidden behind her bangs.

"And who might you be?" the largest of the men chuckled, "Jus' a chick looking for a lay?"

"No one you're interested in." the woman replied, her voice low.  Her hands were limp on her thighs, and a black jacket hung to her knees, holding the coat to her.  Her pants were black jeans, and steel-toed boots covered her feet.

"Ah, come on babe." the second largest sniggered, "You've got to want _one_ of us!"

"None." the woman hissed, "None at all.  I'm just on my way through here."

"Well, that's too bad." the first man growled, "'Cause you're going to have to do us all at once."  When the men moved a muscle, the lights burst and died.

"Is that so?" the woman said into the darkness, "Well, then I suppose I'll have to do what you want."  The men laughed aloud, until their laughter was cut short with a splat.

----------

Seras Victoria lay on her 'four-poster coffin,' waiting for something to happen.  There was no mission for her at the moment, and it was particularly boring.

She sighed and got up.  If there was no reason to stay and wait like a fool, then perhaps she would go do something like she used to do, before she was changed.

----------

Seras paused.  There was a person sitting in a chair in the middle of the road.  Cars were backed up for many blocks, blasting their horns in rage.  And all the while, the person just sat there, leg upon knee, and their arms folded across their stomach.  Someone was revving their engine for a threat, but the person didn't move.

Seras dragged the person away quickly, as well their folding wood chair.  The cars sped past, drivers screaming curses from their windows.  Seras pulled the person away and into an alleyway to avoid any kind of hurt to befall the person.

"What on earth were you doing?" Seras asked, "You could have been killed!"

"The last time I was here, that road didn't exist." replied the person, a woman with black hair.

"That road was made fifty years ago." Seras folded her arms under her chest, "When were you last here?"

"A very long time ago." the woman lifted her head to shift her bangs, revealing blood-toned eyes, "Well, I'm only on my way through.  Goodbye."  She brushed past Seras with hands in jacket pockets and a somber expression on her face.

Seras' eyes were wide in shock.  There just didn't seem to be a way.  She shook her head.  The woman had an American accent, and Americans had an obsession with the color red for eyes.  It was just an American taking a tour.

Her cell phone beeped madly in alarm for a message from headquarters.  Seras fished it out of her pocket and put it to her ear.

"Seras!  There's been an incident in the tubes!  Report to headquarters immediately!"  The other end was cut off with a beep.  Seras stood stock-still in shock.  She whipped about, looking for the woman she had just pulled out of the road.

It _was_ possible.  And it _was_ happening.

"Another vampire."

----------

The sun had gone down beyond the mountains and hills, and the stars were beginning to appear in the blanket of the black up above where no one could reach.  The black-haired woman laid back, her long tresses spread out under her and her red eyes upon the stars.

Her expression was not that of joy, or of strange glee, but of a rather melancholy sort.  She was wondering about something, but she couldn't remember what.

"So you're the one that was on the train." a deep, wicked rumble of a voice said, "It's been a while since I've seen a female vampire."

"Who, pray tell, are you?" the woman asked, not moving at all, her eyes locked on the stars.

"My name is Alucard." he replied with a grin, "And who might you be?"

"My name is Syn, though I can't remember how I got that name." the woman said.

"Another servant of humans?" Alucard frowned, "Then you will be just like the _other_ freaks.  Get up.  I'll dispose of you now."

"A servant?" Syn asked, "I don't recall being anybody's servant.  And why would I need to be killed?  Have I committed a crime?"

"Target is confirmed.  Releasing control art restrictions to level three." Alucard drew his Casull, "Keeping power unlocked until target is silenced."  He aimed carefully and fired at her head.  Syn rolled backwards and onto her feet, standing in front of Alucard.

"Can you tell me what I've done for you to try and shoot me?" Syn asked.

"The Hellsing organization." Alucard snarled with a smile, "Terminate all non-human creatures."  He shot again, at almost point blank range.  Syn dodged again, stopping much farther away.

"I suppose I should just leave if you aren't going to tell me what I've done." she said.  She began to run, Alucard following close behind.  He was grinning, ready for a bloody fight.  As he crested a hill that Syn had ran over, he found himself standing near a ledge, where the ocean lay a few hundred feet below.

Alucard chuckled.  Syn had jumped over the ledge.

"Limited release withheld." he murmured, "Until the next time we meet, Syn."  He turned around and began his way back to Hellsing headquarters.

_—to be continued—_


	2. Meetings

Choices

C2: Meetings

[Disclaimer: Kouta Hirano owns "Hellsing".  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

"From what Alucard has told us, this vampire seems to have no self-awareness, but from a lack of memory more than a freak chip.  She ran from Alucard when he engaged her in battle, and he's rather perturbed."

"I can see why.  He's angry with Incognito for being an opponent that was too weak.  He wants a battle that he might lose at."

"I don't particularly see why, Sir Integra.  He seems to enjoy taunting the enemies more than fighting them."

"That just seems to be the way Alucard thinks.  Even I cannot control him when he wants to battle so much, Walter."

"You're the only one who can control him at all.  Now, this new vampire only has one mark against humans, and that was the incident in the trains.  But it seems that those men were actually convicted rapists and thieves.  Perhaps she knew that."

"I doubt it.  Vampires kill for food.  That's all."  Integra stood and walked away, heading for her office.  She had documents to examine.

When she stepped into her office, she felt a chill rush out of the room.  Cold air from no one being inside, no doubt.  Integra walked to her desk and sat down, her chair a small distance from where she usually sat.  She drew a cigar from the depths of her desk and lit it, drawing in a breath.  After a moment, she moved her chair forwards a few inches—and her feet hit something.

In a split-second, a shadow rushed out from under the desk and tackled Integra from her chair, holding a hand tight over her mouth.

Integra struggled but the shadow held fast.  Her first thought was to shout for her 'pet' vampire, but the shadow had anticipated it.  She began to think to Alucard, but something rebounded her thoughts to her.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't call for your servant." the shadow whispered—a woman.

_You are the vampire then?_ Integra thought purposely, knowing the vampire could hear her thoughts.

"I—I don't know.  I don't know what I am.  I thought—I thought you could help me."

_Well, it would be easier if you would let me go._

"I don't trust you enough to believe that you won't call Alucard."

_If you don't trust me at all, then I won't say anything._

"…fine."  She slowly uncovered Integra's mouth, and true to the Hellsing's word, Integra didn't call for Alucard.

"So why are you here?" Integra stood from where the woman had tackled her and went to her desk.  She picked up the cigar that had fallen to the desk in the scuffle and sat in her chair again.

"I wanted to know why your servant is so intent on battling me." the woman said.

"Because you are a vampire." Integra relit the cigar and drew a breath, staring intently at the woman before her.

"I don't know that." the woman rubbed her head, her brows knitted, "I don't know what I am, or who I am."

"Alucard informed us that your name is Syn." Integra said, "What else are you not telling us?"

"I just can't remember anything." Syn replied, "I don't even remember how I got this name."

"When did you start calling yourself Syn?" Integra asked.

"About four hundred years ago." Syn tried to remember, "I can't remember anything before that."

"So you're almost as old as Alucard.  You are a vampire, that's for certain.  Do you remember anything about any masters you might have had or have?"

"No.  I don't know of any masters.  I don't have one."

"Then you are a no-life-king.  I don't even want to know why you are here in England."

"I'm trying to remember who I am.  I'm not here to do anything like the things that have been popping up in the papers."

"The freaks." Integra sighed, "That's what they are called.  And from your demeanor, you are most definitely not a freak.  You've too much self-control and pride.  And yet, you will have to die soon."

"Why?" Syn asked, standing up on shaky legs, "I've done nothing wrong!  I only stopped those men from hurting me!"

"You are a vampire." Integra replied, "The Hellsing organization exists to destroy all non-human beings.  And since you are a vampire, you will be destroyed."

"You've a vampire in your employ!" Syn protested, "And I'm sure he's done more wrong than I have!"

"Indeed." Integra couldn't help but smirk, "But he is my servant.  You are not."

"And that must mean he receives special treatment." Syn sighed.  She suddenly grimaced and her eyes closed tight.

"You haven't had blood for a while." Integra said simply.  Syn just wrapped her arms around her stomach in extreme pain, barely able to stand anymore.

"I can't help you any longer." Integra said coolly, "And that means I can't give you any more requests."  Syn opened one eye with her teeth grit.  She knew what Integra meant.

Integra was about to call for Alucard when Syn struck her hard across the face.  She fell to the floor once more, spitting a small puddle of blood from her mouth and more dripping out.

"How _dare_ you!" Integra snarled.  She sat up and looked towards Syn.  She was standing on Integra's desk, her teeth grit and her eyes wide.  Before her, just at the windows, stood Alexander Andersong.

"So you've gotten another pet abomination." Andersong said, grinning wickedly.  Before Syn or Integra could react, Andersong stabbed a sword through Syn's throat.  The black-haired vampire coughed red and stumbled on the desk, staring in horror at Andersong.  The blond priest only grinned again and threw swords with all his might.

Syn found herself stabbed into the doors of the office, hands, feet, and neck pierced by the blessed blades of the Vatican priest.  She hacked, barely able to stay conscious from the exceptional amount of pain.

"ALUCARD!" Integra shouted at the top of her lungs.  Andersong whirled around and walked heavily to the head of the Hellsing family.

Alucard appeared through the shadows, his Jackal drawn and aimed for his enemy.  But after seeing the scene, his hand lowered and his eyes narrowed in rage.  Andersong had Integra by the neck in one arm and a smug grin on his face.

"You bastard." Integra snarled, wanting to get her gun and shoot the priest in the head, even if it wouldn't kill him.  She would let Alucard finish that job.

"Put her down, you filthy priest." Alucard growled, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"I don't think so." Andersong snickered, "And if you use any of your black magic, she dies."  He jerked suddenly, his face set in an angry frown.  His shoulder was bleeding, but healed almost instantly.

"Never said anything about me." Syn said from her place on the door, smirking weakly.  Andersong frowned at her, but smirked a moment later.

In a flurry of bible pages, he was gone, along with Integra.

_—to be continued—_


	3. Blood Links

Choices

C3: Blood Links

[Disclaimer: Kouta Hirano owns "Hellsing".  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

When Walter and Seras ran into Integra's office, they found a few pages of the bible lying about on the ground, and red blade tips sticking out from the door.  Alucard was standing still, his face set in rage.  He had never looked angrier.

"Master?" Seras ventured to ask, "What happened?"  Alucard gave no answer, instead walking to the recently opened door.  He slammed it shut, revealing a neatly impaled Syn.

"What have you done?" he asked in a soft voice, "Why did you lead the priest here?"

"What?" Syn's eyes were barely open and crossed.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT DAMNED PRIEST HERE!" Alucard pulled Syn by the collar up the blades, increasing her pain and low blood level.

"Priest?" Syn said blearily, "Don know…priest."

"Master, she can't do anything." Seras said, "I don't think she's had blood for a while."

"Blood…" Syn closed her eyes, "Sounds…good."

Alucard frowned, but pulled Syn off the door and carried her over by her shirt to the puddle of blood that Integra had spat out.  He pulled the blades out of her and threw them aside, snapping them in his anger.  Alucard then dropped the injured vampire to the ground near the puddle of red.

"Drink that." he said, "It's the blood of a Hellsing.  You can drink it and be healed.  When you are healed, you will tell me why you lead the damn priest here."  Syn lay still for a moment, but began to lap at the blood on the floor.  Her wounds healed, and her eyes glinted with the fresh blood.

"So that's why I couldn't do anything." she chuckled after sitting up, "I needed blood."

"Now tell me why you lead the priest here." Alucard pressed his Jackal against Syn's head, "Tell me what you did before he vanished."

"Well, I don't think I lead anyone here." Syn seemed to regain a bit of heart instead of melancholy, "He seemed to know who everyone but I was.  He probably came here with intent."

"Maxwell." Walter said softly, "He ordered Andersong to do such a thing?"

"I don't know who you're talking about, but you sound like you understand what I mean." Syn smirked, glancing to Walter, but not moving with the gun on her head, "And if you were wondering what I did before he left, I just threw a small bit of myself into him.  I can track him that way."

"And why would you want to track him?" Alucard growled.

"If I can't find where he took my master, then I can't find out what I've forgotten."

Alucard began to chuckle, his grin flashing his fangs.  Syn stared at him, wondering if he was going to fire his Jackal.

"You do realize what you just said." he snickered, his eyes narrow behind his glasses, "You shouldn't have tasted that blood."

"Why?"  Syn asked.

"Once you taste the blood of a human, if you don't turn them into a ghoul or a vampire, you become their servant." Alucard smirked, "You're a part of the Hellsing organization."

"Bastard." Syn said amusedly, "You didn't tell me that on purpose."

"Of course." Alucard pushed the gun harder against her head, "But if my master decides you're responsible for what happens, I'm going to kill you."

"I don't doubt it." Syn smiled, "That's what you wanted to do anyway."

----------

"Do you really think that giving her a weapon will be a good idea?" Seras asked nervously, "I mean, we don't really know who she is."

"Nevertheless." Walter said, "Andersong is too dangerous to deal with without a weapon."

"Even for a person who isn't our ally?" Seras protested, "It just seems dangerous to me."

"Andersong is dangerous enough." Walter replied sharply, "We will deal with this vampire when Sir Integra is safe."  Seras frowned, but nodded.  Andersong was enough of a challenge even with Alucard, but with the entire Iscariot organization, it would be a task unheard of before.

"You don't trust me at all." Syn suddenly appeared from a wall, hands in pockets and a smug grin on her face, "You must have many of your human emotions left over."

"And what does it matter to you?" Seras answered, "Once this is over with, my master will kill you."

"All of us are in the same boat." Syn's eyes glinted, "And I'd like to see your master's power.  Ever since I had that blood from Sir Integra, I've had an even greater urge to remember what I am."

"I have your weaponry, miss Syn." Walter spoke up, putting down one of his many gun-smithing tools, "One, a standard issue weapon for a Hellsing agent."  He handed her a gray handgun that had the size and weight of Alucard's Casull.

"The Blade." Walter said, "Thirty-three pounds, and twelve millimeter bullets.  Against vampires and freaks, there are incendiary mercury bullets, and blessed silver."

"And humans?" Syn asked, unlocking the magazine to look at the bullets.

"Explosive tip." Walter replied, "But we are already on edge with Iscariot, and killing their men might provoke them."

Seras frowned, recalling her first encounter with Alexander Andersong.  The memory of the blade in her throat hurt.  And the memory of seeing her commander Gareth being killed hurt as well.  But there was a subtle poking in her mind and she looked up towards Syn.

"And his killing your men didn't provoke you?" the black-haired woman asked, "I suppose Hellsing isn't one for revenge?"  She chuckled at the incredulous expression on Seras' face, snapping the cache back into place.

"I have also completed the weapon you asked of me." Walter cut in before Seras could say anything, "A blessed silver-alloy and pure silver-tipped staff."  He heaved what looked like a pole away from the wall, and handed it to Syn.

"Oh, I like this." Syn smirked, "You're a weapons-master.  It stings to hold it.  I'll fix that."  She lifted her right hand to her mouth and slashed her palm with her fangs, letting the blood well in her hand.  After a moment, she began to mutter something under her breath, and rubbed her hand over the entirety of the staff, the blood steaming and vanishing into the weapon.

"Much better." she spun the staff, making the air sing with the speed, "I wouldn't mind giving that cocky priest a smack over the head with this.  But…"

"The priest is mine to kill." Alucard said, walking through a wall and smirking, "You're an interesting vampire.  I'm looking forward to fighting you."

"Heh, so am I."

----------

"Do you really think this will do anything in your favor?" Integra asked coolly to the shadows around her, "If anything, you've made Alucard quite angry.  As well as Walter."

"As long as we have a blade to your throat, your pet can do nothing." Maxwell replied, "There is nothing you can do."

"I wouldn't say anything too soon, Maxwell." Integra smirked, "You've a habit of doing that."

There was silence in the room.

_—to be continued—_


	4. New Allies

Choices

C4: New Allies

[Disclaimer: Kouta Hirano owns "Hellsing".  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

"May God and her Majesty be with you.  Amen."

"Amen."

----------

There was no plan for the infiltration of the Iscariot organization.  Walter had to remain at Hellsing because he was too important to lose to death, and he didn't want to be turned if injured grievously.   Alucard and Syn could enter through shadows anywhere, but Seras was going to be forced to break and enter.  Unfortunate, but necessary.  Two vampires had been proven to be impossible to avoid injury or casualty against Andersong.

The only idea was that Alucard would take care of Andersong, and leave the rest to Seras and Syn.

Everyone was pleased with that.

----------

"Walking through the halls of hell…I watched in glee as the demons fell…"

"What is that evil sound?"

"_Walking through the halls of hell…I watched in glee as the demons fell…"_

"What on earth is that?"

_"Walking through the halls of hell…I watched in glee as the demons fell!"_

"What IS that?"

"Time for you to fall."

A blur shot from the shadows and a window blew in.  The soldiers in the bunks tried to get out of bed, to get their weapons, but they were knocked out and cast to the floor.

"I think I left a ding in his forehead." Syn snickered, staring at one of the unconscious soldiers, "Well, let's find Sir Integra."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Seras questioned, "This place is huge."

"Well, when I hit her before the damn priest stabbed me, I stuck a little bit of me on her neck."

"What the hell does that mean, 'a little bit' of you?" Seras snapped.

"Well, on Sir Integra, I stuck a fingernail on her neck." Syn grinned sickeningly, "And I flung that finger into the priest."  She lifted her left hand, where there was a missing finger.  Seras grimaced and turned slightly paler.

"You just had to show me that." Seras said, "And tell me.  God, you're disgusting."

"Hmm, yeah." the black-haired vampire replied with a grin, "Alucard, are you sniffing out the priest well enough?"

_Perfectly._ was Alucard's reply.  Syn and Seras could hear the glee in his voice.

----------

"Did you ever think you could best us?"

"Did you ever think you could best us in fair play?"

Enrico Maxwell frowned at Integra Hellsing.  The situation had occurred many times before, but not in the way as it was.  Maxwell was standing calmly, his arms crossed over his chest.  Integra was lashed to the wood chair she sat in, her wrists and ankles tied tightly to the armrests and legs.

"You have no power." Maxwell snapped, "Your pet is unable to do anything while we have you here, and your soldiers are no match for ours and Alexander.  You may as well give up, Sir Hellsing."

"I hope you realize that I've not even called him." Integra chuckled, "Alucard comes when called, and rarely before.  And you've most likely made Walter quite angry.  Not to mention Seras.  You've angered my best fighters."

Maxwell frowned angrily, his eyes narrowing.  He backhanded Integra swiftly.  Integra smirked, a red spot appearing on her cheek.  She let out a small chuckle.

"That reminds me." she laughed, "Knowing Alucard, he'll most likely have gotten that new vampire under my control.  Now you have three vampires breathing down your neck, Maxwell."

"Alexander will dispose of any filthy creature he must." Maxwell replied.

"I'm sure." Integra smirked.

----------

"Please, Lord, help us!"

"SHUT UP!  I only shot your hand!  There's nothing to whine about!"

_Thwack._

"You could have just done that." Seras said, lowering her foot from the kick, "You don't have to argue with them."

"Heh, but that's the most fun." Syn laughed, walking into another hall, "Come on, I can sense that we're getting closer to my master."

"I'm not going to get used to that." Seras muttered, "Sir Integra is my master's master."

"Yes, well, she has two undead to concern herself with now." Syn replied, "And I don't care if you get used to it.  I'm not looking for a pathetic servant's opinion.  All I want is to get Master out of here.  It makes me sick to breath this air."

"You can't even remember what you are." Seras frowned, "And you're calling me pathetic."

"Heh, yep." Syn laughed, "I'm such a bad person.  But you can't shoot me just yet.  Until mister Alucard disposes of that priest, he won't even try to find our master.  And by that time, she could be dead.  I'm the only one who can get you to Sir Integra."

"I hate you."

"I know."

----------

"The night is meant for the undead, not priests."

Andersong's head jerked up from reading the bible.  Behind him stood Alucard, the vampire standing under the cross.  Andersong slammed the scriptures shut and turned about, staring in shock.

"How dare you!" Andersong muttered, "How dare you enter this holy place!"

"How dare you steal my master away?" Alucard replied, drawing his Jackal, "And from her home at that.  Filthy priest."

"So now you dare to enter ours?" Andersong drew his swords from air, as he always seemed to do, "Heathen monster!"

"You say that a lot." Alucard chuckled, extracting his Casull from his coat, "Now, why don't we finish our little duel?"

_—to be continued—_


	5. Above Us

Choices

C5: Above Us

[Disclaimer: Kouta Hirano owns "Hellsing".  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

Seras kept her eyes on Syn's back.  There was something that frightened her about the new vampire.  Of course, there was something that frightened her about Walter, but she had seen him use his garrotes.  Even though she knew her master had gotten Syn under Integra's control through trickery, she was worried.

"Through the door." Syn snickered, pointing at a rather normal door, "Through this door, my master is trapped."

"Then let's go!" Seras walked around the other woman, grabbing the doorknob.  She tried to open it as softly as a human would, but it was locked.  She turned red.  Syn smirked and kicked the door—before Seras could let go of the knob.  The door flew off its hinges and down a high bunch of stairs.  Seras landed hard on the door, groaning.

"You open a door like that in a place like this." Syn chuckled, hopping down the stairs four at a time, "Now come on.  I think Alucard has found his playmate.  We should get Master out of here before the spells are cast."

She ran off, leaving Seras to regain her senses and follow after.

----------

Alucard and Andersong stood a few meters apart in the church, staring at each other.  Alucard had both his guns drawn, and Andersong had two long blades in hand.

There was a long pause before either moved.  When they finally budged, they moved in unison to their right, winding in a semi-circle to the center of the aisle between the pews.  Alucard had his Jackal against Andersong's head, and Andersong had his blades to the vampire's throat and skull.

Both grinned and 'fired'.

----------

Integra stared at the door, waiting rather patiently for someone who was gagged and bound.  She heard a few gunshots only minutes earlier, and Maxwell had run away after tying a gag over her mouth.

The door creaked open and Seras stood there nervously, looking straight at Integra.

"Well, I guess I'm not that dumb of an American." Syn walked around Seras, grinning, "Now, let's all get out of here."

"I never said that!" Seras replied.

"I can hear what you think." Syn replied shortly, "Now shut up and come on."  She walked to Integra, setting her silver staff down and kneeling to untie the knots that bound Integra to the chair.  The Hellsing squirmed in her binds, trying to say something against the gag in her mouth.

"I know you'd like to be out of here faster, but if I use my staff, I'll only want to stab something more than cut the ropes." Syn said as she fiddled with the knots, "And we can't have Sir Integra being injured."  Integra squirmed more, much to Syn's bother.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked, "I can't untie you if you keep fidgeting."  Integra only nodded her head towards behind Syn, but the black-haired woman only rolled her eyes and set herself to untying the knots.  Whilst Syn didn't bother to look where Integra was staring at, Seras did.  Integra had been looking towards the wall to the left of the door, where shadows were abundant.  And in the midst of the shadows was a gleam of light on metal.

"Look out!" the blond woman shouted.  Syn glanced up at the shout and fell backwards when the gleam struck her in the forehead.  Ten more gleams followed swiftly after, stabbing hard into Syn and driving her into a wall.

"You fall right into our traps." Enrico Maxwell stepped out of the shadows, followed closely by Father Ronaldo, "You always do."  Integra simply scowled at Maxwell, her eyes narrow behind her glasses.

Seras raised her simple handgun and aimed at Father Ronaldo, who held a blade in one hand.  The silent priest threw his sword and knocked the gun from Seras' hand, slicing it into pieces.  Seras frowned—her master was not there to help her with the blessed blades.

"Now to end this." Maxwell said, raising a gun of his own and aiming for Integra.

A long, low laugh rang out in the room.  All eyes turned to the vampire pinned to the wall.

"Why is it that this entire organization uses these damn things?" Syn asked, her face breaking into a grin.

"How can you possibly be alive?" Maxwell snarled.

"I'm a vampire, dumbass!" Syn laughed at the top of her lungs, "And believe it or not, you've made me even more angry than before!  COME ON!"  She strained against the swords and pulled herself free of the stonewall.  Father Ronaldo threw more blades, but Syn dodged, pulling the blades from her skin and casting them away.  Once all the swords were gone, she ran to her staff and kicked it up off the floor, catching it easily.

Father Ronaldo found himself impaled.  He looked down at the staff before falling backwards off of it, dead.  Syn laughed and turned to Maxwell.

"Now, what to do with you, father bastard?" she walked towards him, a menacing grin on her face.

----------

"Pathetic dog!" Alucard laughed wickedly, standing by the altar and waiting for Andersong to reveal himself, "I shoot off one of your arms and you hide with your tail between your legs!"

Andersong was behind one of the pillars in the church that hadn't been destroyed by Alucard's shooting.  His arm had stopped bleeding and had never really hurt, but he was short one weapon, unable to carry two swords in one hand.  He wasn't afraid of dying, but wanted to see Alucard dead before him.

The priest took in a deep breath and readied himself to throw blades as fast he could with one hand.  Andersong waited one more second and whipped around the pillar, sword raised for battle.

----------

"That's quite enough for now." Integra said as soon as Seras untied the gag, "I won't have you sinking as low as them."

"Oh, but I really wanted to stab him in the head." Syn said with a sardonic smirk, her foot firmly pressed down on Maxwell's chest, "His men have stabbed me enough."  Maxwell lay very still, his face contorted in pain from the foot on his chest and the slash on his hand from when Syn had struck his gun away.

"Enrico Maxwell." Integra stood from the chair when Seras undid the final knot in the ropes, "You have obliterated the pact between the Hellsing organization and Iscariot.  What do you have to say in your defense for committing this atrocity?"

"God will see it His way." Maxwell chuckled, "We are merely His tools to destroy the evil of the filthy _nosferatu_."

"Oh, good move, stupid!" Syn stomped on his chest a bit, "Insult the creature that has you on the ground!"

"Filthy monster!" Maxwell spat at Syn, aiming for her face.  The vampire, enraged now, dodged the projectile and fell to her knee on his chest, pressing her gun against Maxwell's forehead.

"Tell me I can blow his brains out, master." Syn looked over her shoulder, her eyes narrow slits, "He's insulted me, and no doubt you.  This man is nothing but a pack of filth that's barely worth the bullet I'd put in his skull."

"You may not." Integra stood with her arms crossed, "Get off him."  Syn frowned, closing her eyes tight and gritting her teeth.  Oh, how desperately she wanted to shoot the priest.  But, she stood up and away from Maxwell, following her master's orders.

"You do remember the agreement, don't you?" Integra said, reaching a hand into her jacket, "If an organization breaks the pact between us, the current head of the violating organization will suffer the consequences."  She withdrew her own pistol, aiming at Maxwell's head.

"In the name of God and her Majesty…amen."

----------

"I believe now is the time for you to leave.  Say goodbye."

_Ka-chik._

"That's enough, Alucard."

Alucard paused and looked up.  There stood his master in the doorway of the church, flanked by Seras and Syn.  She looked unharmed, but very tired.

"The Iscariot organization is no more." Integra sighed, her pistol in hand, "Enrico Maxwell is no more."  Alucard could smell that Integra had recently fired her gun, and the scent of blood from Maxwell came from her as well.

"Understood." he nodded, lowering his head to hide his eyes below his hat, "You seem to have a lucky streak, _father_."  He put his Jackal and Casull back into his coat, walking past the injured and defeated Alexander Andersong.  The priest made no movement, his eyes wide at Integra's words.

He did not move when Integra collapsed into Alucard's arms.  He did not move when Alucard and Syn took Seras and Integra away through the shadows.

Alexander didn't move for a very long time.

_—to be continued—_


	6. Master and Servant

Choices

C6: Master and Servant

[Disclaimer: Kouta Hirano owns "Hellsing."  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

Her eyes slowly opened.  After a moment, she reached to her bedside table and picked up her glasses, perching them on her nose.  She lay there for a moment, wondering why she was in her own bed.

"It's nice to see that you're finally awake."

Integra turned her head to see Alucard sitting in a chair next to her bed.  His right leg was propped up on his left knee, and he was sans hat and sunglasses.

"You've been asleep for about three days now." the vampire said, "You've finally gotten some of the rest you need."

"What happened?" Integra asked, her voice tired.

"As you yourself said, the Iscariot organization is no more." Alucard replied, "You had to kill Maxwell."

"How did we get back?"

"The shadows.  As I usually travel."

Integra let out a sigh and sat up.  The sparse light from outside came in through the window, landing on the floor.

"Has anything happened when I was asleep?" she asked.

"Nothing that our new associate couldn't handle." Alucard chuckled, "She enjoys killing the freaks."  He laughed low in his throat for a moment before returning his intent gaze to his master.  "Have you thought about what you want me to do with her?"

"We're still trying to recover from the battle with Incognito." Integra's hand went up to her neck, brushing against the bandage, "For now, we need all the soldiers we can get.  You cannot kill her."

"As you command, my master." Alucard replied softly.  The two were silent with each other for a long time until Integra stood up from her bed and walked to her window.  She stood there in her blue pajamas, staring out into the night.  Her arms crossed under her chest, she looked as though she was sad.

"And what, praytell, could be troubling my master?" Alucard asked in the soft voice he reserved only for her, "There is no danger now."

"What Maxwell said is true." the Hellsing replied, "Hellsing is failing."  It was a moment before she realized that Alucard was standing close behind her.  She let out a soft sigh and leaned back against him hesitantly.

"We've almost no men, and I've been asleep for three days.  And it was only a week ago that her Majesty decided to release me from the Tower.  The Hellsing organization is on the brink of destruction."

"You think so?" Alucard questioned, "Just because of one little incident caused by a maggot and a traitor?"

"Alucard…" Integra sighed, shaking her head, "You believed Set was nothing.  This kind of thing is different to vampires and humans."

"In what regard?"

"I doubt you'll ever die.  I, however, am almost at death's door.  If anything, I am at its threshold.  Walter is still injured from the battle.  All the soldiers we have are frightened that they will be regarded as terrorists.  This is the worst thing to happen to the Hellsing organization since it began."

"I can think of worse things." Alucard chuckled.

"Like what?" Integra challenged him.

"You dying."

"Leaving the Hellsing house without an heir?" Integra sighed.

"Leaving me without my master."  Integra's head lifted a bit in wonder about what her servant had just said.  Alucard's long arms slipped around the woman, pulling her gently closer.  His chin rested atop her head, and he smiled slightly when Integra didn't struggle or yell at him.

And there they stood for a long time, Alucard's arms protectively and possessively around his master.  Integra savored the moment of peace given to her by her most chaotic servant.  She slowly turned about and lay her head down upon his chest.  There was, of course, no heartbeat or rise and fall of breath.  Alucard simply let out a soft, short laugh and lay one gloved hand on the back of his master's head.

"Still the same little girl." he murmured, "Still the same, innocent little girl.  You'll always be that same beautiful girl to me, my master."

And as the words came from his lips, her arms lifted and wrapped round his waist, a smile coming to her face for the first time in a very long time.

"And you'll always be my dark knight in a red coat." she had to laugh at her own words, "Two knights, one holy and the other unholy.  What an interesting pair we make."

Alucard wondered briefly if he should dare…but Integra stood on her toes and kissed him first.

_—to be continued—_


	7. Violent Memories

Choices

C7: Violent Memories

[Disclaimer: Kouta Hirano owns "Hellsing."  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

The mission assignment had been an interesting one this time.  Syn was grinning rather madly as she walked right into the nightclub.  Inside, strobe lights flashed and colored lights swept the expanse of the dance floor.  The vampire chuckled sadistically.  She could smell the blood in the air, and hear the forgeries laughing.

Her grin grew larger.  Each person in the club had been turned into either a freak, or a ghoul of the freaks.  There was going to be much dust on the floor soon.

A fast song began to play from the speakers hidden in the rafters and shadows.  Syn's eyes narrowed in glee as she waded through the freaks into the center of the dance floor.  She pulled her staff from its sheath on her back.

"IN THE NAME OF GOD, IMPURE SOULS OF THE LIVING DEAD SHALL BE BANISHED INTO ETERNAL DAMNATION!  **_AMEN!_**"

There was only a moment of odd looks from the freaks and ghouls before they became enraged.  Syn had stabbed one of the freaks in the forehead, laughing as she did so.  The ghouls were ordered to attack and destroy the person, whoever she was.

"Go ahead!" Syn shouted in return, "Fire all your guns!  Hell, get a damn bomb if you want!  IT DOESN'T MATTER!"  She pulled the Blade from her jacket, firing a few rounds into the swarms of ghouls.  They disintegrated, leaving nothing but spots of blood on dust.  The lesser freaks rushed next.  A few of them got in a few shots from their guns, but were swiftly dispatched by choice swings from Syn's staff.

"Isn't there a single one among that can give me some kind of fight?" Syn cackled, "Come on!  You're all pitiful!"  After a few more shots from the Blade, there was only one freak left.  He was sitting rather peacefully in a booth behind a table, his eyes closed.

"So, can you give me a good fight?" the vampire murmured, "Show me, freak-boy!"  The freak lifted something from his side and stood.  The table suddenly fell apart, cut evenly into two pieces.  He held a sword in his hands, a sharp, double-edged broadsword.  A grin was on his face.

"Are you some kind of vampire hunter?" the freak asked, "A worthless human commissioned by the human government?"

"No one gives me orders!" Syn replied, "I hunt for the Hellsing family!  And I'm no human!  You face a true vampire!  Now face me!"  The freak frowned, but rushed forwards with blinding speed.  Syn grinned, but did nothing to dodge.

A plume of dust rose up and the freak stood in an end-stance, the sword down as if he had swung it.  Moments later, a wave of blood erupted from a gash in Syn's body.  She was still grinning, even as she fell backwards to the floor.  The freak looked back with a smile, leaning his sword on his shoulder.

"And so ends a stupid imposter." he chuckled.  He turned about and started for the door.  Before he could take two steps, he heard a chuckle rise up from the body on the floor.

"An imposter?" Syn's voice seemed to echo in the death-laden club, "You call me an imposter?  You're quite the jester."  The freak slowly turned about.  Syn was rising up on her feet, her feet flat and her hands limp at her sides.  Her back arched sharply, and she stumbled as she stood straight.

"That's not p—"  The freak couldn't finish his sentence before Syn had thrust her staff through his throat.

"If I have to hear a freak say it's not possible, I'm going to go on a very gory rampage." Syn muttered as she pulled the staff back roughly.  The freak vanished into dust, and the true vampire left the club.

----------

If there was anyone that had a wondering look on their face, Syn didn't notice.  She walked calmly through the swarm of people, her silver staff again strapped to her back.  The overcast sky hid the sun unto the point where it almost seemed night, but the sun had not set yet.  The vampire hoped to get back to the Hellsing mansion by sundown.  Integra had said something of speaking to her about her memory.

_THUNK_.

Syn slid back on her heels an inch or so, a sharp sting in her chest.  She glanced down.  A small smoking hole was in the middle of her chest, and it stung as though it were one of the blessed blades from Iscariot.  Her red eyes scanned the rooftops, looking for anything that might be there.  One glint of light on metal caught her eye, and she smirked.

It seemed that she had another little fighter from Iscariot trying to kill her.  The bullet had been from a silenced gun, and it had not gone to her head for one reason—the person shooting didn't want to be found out by anyone but Syn.  The vampire started walking again, and no further shots came.

"I accept your offer." she murmured under her breath, "I look forward to our fight, whoever you may be."  She soon vanished away.

----------

"Is that from one of the freaks?" Integra asked as her second servant walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"They don't have blessed bullets." Syn replied, fingering the hole in her jacket with a frown, "Do you have any idea of who it might be?  An Iscariot bastard looking for revenge?"

"I doubt it." Integra shook her head, "Andersong doesn't use guns, and all the soldiers were discharged and stripped of their weapons.  I doubt they even cared about Iscariot."  Syn let out one small chuckle before looking seriously to her master.

"You said you had something to say to me?" she asked.  Integra nodded, looking down to the book on her desk.

"I've been reading about an incident recorded from four hundred and twenty years ago." the Hellsing explained, "It is the nature of the Hellsing organization to house documents that include possible vampire incidents.  In this document, it says that an entire village was found slaughtered by what seemed like wolves or hounds.  Women, children, and even the animals kept as pets were killed.  The blood had soaked into the ground by the time other people found the bodies.

"I bring this up because it may or may not have something to do with you.  It is consistent with the time you said you began to call yourself 'Syn.'  But I cannot come up with anything more.  I can't see why a vampire, even a very hungry one, would kill an entire village just for food."  Syn blinked slowly and walked to Integra's desk.

The document was just sitting there, but Syn looked at it as though it were alive.  She touched it with her fingertips and turned it so she could read it.  The village had been one in a deep forest, and far north in Britain.  The words of the men who had found the bodies showed they were terrified and sickened.  They ended their passage by praying to god that whatever beast had torn the village apart did not come to them.

_I'll …for what…done!_

The words rang in Syn's head as loudly as a shot from a cannon.  They were fragmented, but she heard more of it as the seconds passed.  Images appeared before her eyes before it all blurred together and she had to try to separate real from memory by force.

"Syn?"

The word snapped in her ears and the vampire opened her eyes.  Integra was looking at her with a brow raised.

"Do you remember something?" the human asked.

"It appears that those men found my first bit of handiwork." Syn shook her head with a laugh that made more sense to her than her master, "I used to live there.  A man turned me into a vampire…though I don't recall why, or for what purpose.  I forgot everything that happened before those moments, until now.  I went back to the village, and I killed everyone there."

"Why?"

"My family cast me out of their house when I was just a child.  No one gave me a second glance, and barely any food.  I never had a name.  I was just the wandering child that nobody wanted and everyone hated.  I managed to survive to my twentieth year, and then I collapsed in the forest, nearly dead.  The vampire turned me into one of them, and gave me his blood soon after.  He vanished after giving me his blood and turning me into a no-life-king.

"I went back the village after that only because I thought there might be something there for me.  I had a profound sense of hatred when I saw those people with my vampire eyes.  I killed them then and there, laughing as I did.  Oh, how I savored the blood and carnage.  My demons helped by tearing them limb from limb.  And now I remember it…"

"Why did you choose the name 'Syn'?" Integra asked, her head lifting from her hands.

"Because I'm a different kind of sinner."

_—to be continued—_


	8. Divine

Choices

C8: Divine

[Disclaimer: Kouta Hirano owns "Hellsing."  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

"I realize it's rather unorthodox to call you all here so suddenly, but there is something that you all need to know."

The only one who had a confused look on their face was Seras.  She glanced to her left to look at Walter and her master.  Both were looking patiently to Integra, awaiting her words.  The young vampire glanced over her shoulder to look at Syn, who was leaning against the wall by the door.

"Due to the recent incident with the Iscariot organization, we have acquired the collective anger of Alexander Andersong, as well as the last two loyal soldiers of the organization." Integra explained, lifting a folder open and glancing down at two photos within, "These two are a nun and a priest, both female.  The nun has a split personality, and her name is Yumiko Tagaki.  The priest is Heinkel Wolfe.  Both are extremely deadly to humans, and dangerous to vampires.

"And because of the incident, we have received a challenge from these three via blessed bullet.  They are looking for blood, and I doubt they'll stop unless they are dead."

"Will they be after you, Sir Integra?" Walter asked.

"Possibly." Integra replied, "I'm not going to put anything past the last three soldiers of the Vatican.  But I do know they will put 'duty' before my death, and they will try to dispose of our three vampires."

"So the Father's lucky streak ends." Alucard chuckled, "He's mine."

"Of course." Syn laughed from the door, "But I want whoever the hell shot me.  They put a hole in my jacket."

"Shall I be a part of this melee as well, Sir Integra?" Walter questioned, "I am more than ready to fight for you."

"No, Walter." Integra answered, "While Andersong is a regenerator, the two women are human.  Syn and Seras will be able to dispose of them and assist Alucard if necessary."

"That won't be necessary, Master." Alucard smirked, "Andersong is nothing."

----------

"Why are we just standing here?" Seras asked, her Halconnen on her shoulder.

"We're waiting." Alucard answered.

"For what?" Seras was still confused.

"For them." Syn pointed to the three shadowy figures approaching.  The woods where they stood were close to the Hellsing compound.  Integra and Walter stood waiting for the three vampires to return victorious from battle.  That is, if they returned victorious.

The three figures that drew closer to the vampires were the final three warriors of Iscariot.

"You filthy beasts." the nun, Yumiko, had tears in her eyes, "How could you do such a thing?"

"It was fun, really." Syn started laughing.

"How _dare_ you!" Heinkel snarled, "You'll pay for this!"

"You were the ones to attack us first." Seras protested.

Alucard and Andersong regarded each other silently.  Andersong frowned darkly, while Alucard just smirked.  The tension was mounting, and something was going to break soon.

"I'll never forgive you." Yumiko said in a voice almost too soft to hear.  She began to take her glasses off and something in her demeanor changed.  Her entire body tensed and her face grew to have a sinister expression.  She cast aside her glasses and opened her eyes again.

"Why don't we split ourselves up?" Syn was giddy, her hands curling about her staff and her gun, "You're mine, priest-bitch."

"Shut up and die!" Heinkel pulled her magnum and fired.  Syn jumped away and started to leap backwards, daring the woman to follow her.  After drawing his swords, Andersong turned about and began to run, baiting Alucard.  The No-Life-King ran after, Jackal and Casull drawn.  Seras was left alone with YUMIKO, who stood with her katana out.

----------

"You _filthy,_ _inhuman, monster_!" Heinkel fired round after round at Syn.  The vampire dodged each grinning.  She laughed at the top of her lungs, her eyes blazing under the cover of her hair.

"Stop running and fight!" Heinkel shouted.  Syn smirked and shrugged as though laughing at Heinkel's demand.  She stopped moving and stood still, raising her gun slowly.  The priest fired rounds into Syn's chest, and a few managed to hit her in the head, but Syn stood still.

"Really want me to fight?" Syn asked softly as Heinkel found herself out of bullets, "Very well."

She pulled the trigger.

----------

Seras coughed as the blade grazed her chest and cut her skin.  The katana had never been blessed, oddly enough, and the wounds healed quickly.  YUMIKO frightened the young vampire.  She wanted away from this insane nun, and soon.

She turned and ran from the nun, readying her Halconnen.  YUMIKO lost track of her target, standing still in a clearing.  She listened carefully and waited.  A shot fired, and YUMIKO moved one step to the left.  The bullet hit the ground and exploded, leaving Seras with a blind view of the clearing.  She pulled another round from the pack on her back and hurried to get ready.

Before she could respond, a blur appeared before her.  YUMIKO stabbed Seras as hard as possible, knocking the vampire from her perch in the tree.  They landed hard, the katana running through to the ground, pinning Seras down.

"Now you will pay for what you've done." YUMIKO whispered to the blond woman.  Seras's eyes narrowed, her blood pounding in her ears.  Something inside her was straining, snapping.  It felt just like when the ghouls had pinned her down when the Valentine brothers invaded the Hellsing house.

Seras's gloved hands reached up and grasped the blade in her chest, forcing it upwards and out of her undead body.  Her pupils were narrowed, cat-like in appearance.  YUMIKO was stunned.  No one had ever moved after her fatal strike, nor had they ever moved the blade.

"Well, at least we know you could have beaten this little freak by yourself." Syn's voice rang out in the clearing.  Fog drifted up from the ground, collecting into Syn.  Her fanged grin grew at the sight of blood.  The edges of her body grew wavy, and then faded into a black mass.  A massive black dog appeared where Syn stood, and it padded slowly around YUMIKO and Seras.

The dog snarled and rushed at the human.  YUMIKO tried to pull the blade up to block the dog's huge fangs, but couldn't move it at all.  She looked down to see Seras grinning at her, her hands closed around the sword.  YUMIKO looked up again, and for the last time.

All she saw was the vampire dog baring down on her with a terrible grin.

----------

Integra and Walter did not flinch at the gunfire or the screams.  They merely waited for their warriors to return.

Half an hour after the six had gone to finish the war between the houses, the three of Hellsing returned.  They were bloody, but returned alive—as alive as they were.  A weary grin on Seras's face, Alucard and Syn were grinning for all they were worth.

"I see we have nothing more to fear from the Iscariot organization." Integra spoke to all her fighters, but gazed at Alucard in particular, "I am proud of all of you."  Seras broke into a smile, one of the first true smiles in many a day.

"I'm glad to hear that." Syn said, "You won't have need of me.  If it's all right, I'd like to go back to wandering the world.  I know what I am now, and I have a purpose.  I'd like to get back to what I do best: killing pathetic freaks and wandering on my own."

"You may go." Integra nodded, "You have proven valuable to the Hellsing family, and if you think you would do better hunting for vampires outside the country, go ahead."

"Here."  Syn handed a small card with a phone number on it.  "I took the liberty of buying a phone for myself.  Call me if you ever need another vampire.  I am the Hellsing family's.  Oh, and before I leave…"  She walked to Seras and stood before the young vampire.  Syn smiled, bent down, and kissed Seras quickly.  She stood up again and turned on heel.  The movement thoroughly stunning every there, Syn smiled again and waved shortly.  She started to walk away, vanishing in the mist of the nearing morn.

Integra recovered first with a quick smirk.  "When I told Syn of her past, I asked her what her name meant.  She told me that she's a different kind of sinner.  I see that it rings true."  She turned about, Walter and Alucard following suite.  Seras took another moment to recover.

"Sir Integra?" she asked swiftly, "I, that is, may I…"

"Go ahead."

_—to be concluded—_


	9. Epilogue

Choices 

Epilogue

[Disclaimer: Kouta Hirano owns "Hellsing."  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

"What?" Seras questioned.

"You may go." Integra replied again, "But I advise you take of Alucard's blood before you leave."  Seras stuttered, smiling, and saluted Sir Hellsing.

"Thank you, Sir Hellsing." she murmured.

—Eighty Years Later—

"Is there any wonder if we'd be back here?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Did you want a quick look around London to see what's happened in your absence?"

"No.  We should see what Mast—what Alucard called us for."

"It wasn't Alucard I heard.  It was Master Integra.  And she sounded just as when I last heard her eighty years ago."

"Oh…no.  You're joking.  Sir Integra would never…"

"You judge me too swiftly, Seras.  I would.  And I have."

Seras jumped in shock at the voice behind her.  She and Syn turned to find the great vampire Alucard as well as a blood-eyed Integra.  The Hellsing woman was smiling slightly, her midnight blue overcoat waving in the breeze.

Syn smirked sideways, kneeling down before Alucard and Integra.  She pulled Seras to do the same, putting her hand over her heart.

"So, two no-life-kings.  The two most powerful no-life-kings in the history of the world.  I almost envy you, master."  Syn grinned a fanged grin, looking up to face the two vampires.

"What did you call us for?"

"Hellsing cannot survive on two vampires alone.  We are to destroy every vampire in the world."

"Fun.  Let's enjoy this."  To no one's surprise, it was Seras who said those last few words.

The four greatest vampires in the world vanished to do what their destiny foreordained.

_—end—_


End file.
